Reflections
by Reena
Summary: My first Digi fic...I'm usually over in te Gundam section. Anyway, a little angsty and stuff. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys!!! You probably haven't seen me over here before...I stick to the Gundam section usually.....  
  
Chibi-Duo: DON'T ABANDON US!!!!!!!!!! **glomps Angels' leg and cries**  
  
I'm gonna come back, don't worry. I just thought I'd get a short lil Digi fic up.  
  
Chibi-Quatre: **s also glomped onto Angels' other leg, crying** You sure? **sniff sniff**  
  
Uh-uhu, I still gotta finish HH&H so there's no way I'm leaving there. Besides, you guys rule!!!  
  
Chibi's : YAY!!!!!  
  
Happy? Good, here, have some cookies...  
  
**Chibi-D and Chibi-Q run off with the bag of cookies and munch on it behind the couch**   
  
Muses, gotta love 'em ^_^  
  
Anyway, read my fic, don't flame me. Actually, if you want to I'll just add them to the fire I'm gonna cook my ex over ^_^  
  
~..........~ are thoughts, just to let you know ^_^  
  
  
  
Reflections  
  
  
~And once again I find myself on this blasted fence in the middle of the night. Thinking too much never used to be a problem for me, I never really thought about anything at all. Until I met Him that is.~  
  
I shift on the fence as the wind picks up a little. From here I can see his house. I look down below me, rolling my eyes as I see the sign that tells people not to cross the fence and to beware of the steep drop of the hill.   
  
~If they don't want anyone on the other side they should make the fence higher~ I muse as my eyes search the city below me, so many lights. My thught trail back to Him, like they always seem to be doing lately.  
  
~Honey blonde hair, cerulean eyes. God he was gorgeous! Ever since then all that's been on my mind is him...but he'd never think of me like that, not ever.~ I sigh and look up at the stars as I get bored of the light below me.   
  
~He wouldn't ever go for it, he's got Kari. Why the hell would he go for someone like me when he has her?~ I sigh again, exasperated this time, and look away. ~Even I wanted Kari, he thinks the way I act is jealousy because she likes him more. It's not though. Well maybe it is, jealousy of her though. I want the attention she gets from him, the smiles and the encouragement she'll always see in his eyes. I've never had someone that I could lean against when times get tough.~ I turn around and hop off the fence, I walk through the park which has become familiar now, I've been doing this so many times.  
  
~Who the hell is courage supposed to go to when he's afraid?!~ I kick an empty pop can and it rolls down the street, disturbing the silence. ~At least Tai had Matt to go to when he needed someone to lean on! I have the crest of Friendship too, so there goes that idea.~ I turn down the allyway as a shortcut to my apartment, I used to be scared of it back here, but not anymore.  
  
~How did I get pinned to be Courage though? Why me?~ I think, angry now. ~Who would think of me as brave? Kari doesn't, that's for sure. Neither does He...~ I clench my jaw as I walk out of the ally and down the street, my apartment's in sight now.   
  
~Miyako I can definatly see as Love, and Sincerity. Iori is definatly Reliable and anyone can see why he has the Knowledge crest. Kari is obviously Light. But why am I Courage? I guess I'm a good friend, that's why I got the Friendship crest, but brave? No way, if I was brave I'd tell Him how I feel about him. If I was brave I'd march over to his house right now and tell him exactly how I felt. But I'm not!~ I scuff the dirt as I walk through the front yard of the apartment and plop down on a bench.  
  
~I'm scared. Scared of rejection, of ridicule, of.......oh, I don't know anymore!!!~ I put my head in my hands as a tear rolls down the side of my face. ~All I need, all I want...is a little piece of Hope...~  
  
  
  
  
Don't hurt me, kay? Anyway, guess who this is about ^_^ Not too hard I bet. Anyway...R&R it, kay? **runs from Lys who is almost surley gonna be after her...runs from Kate too**  



	2. Part 2

Ok, I just got something for V-Day...I HATE V-DAY!!!!!! I'm always boyfriend=less. But this present shows up at my door, it's a stuffed tiger with a heart......I don't know who it's from............-_-;;  
This is a quick continuation...I might make a series if I get enough reviews for it.........**hint hint**  
  
Chibi-D: **holds up sign** "R&R for the Chibi's...save us!!!!" **while eating a cookie**  
  
Chibi-Q: **holds up another sign** "That was just for effect, don't worry about us" **while eating his own cookie**  
  
  
  
  
Reflection  
  
I get fed up with myself again and slam my fist down on the bench beside me. I get up and dash into the apartment building, figuring if I run fast enough my problems will leave me alone.  
  
~What the hell am I doing, boys don't cry!!!~   
  
I skip the elevators and race up the stairs, taking most of them two at a time. ~I'm not Courage!!!~ I think fiercly as my legs start to burn from the climb.  
  
~Fear yes, Energy maybe. Annoying, yes!~   
  
I whip around the corner and run up the last flight of steps. Yanking open the door and catching an older man by surprise, I race to my door and try to get the key at least near the lock..  
  
~Even I annoy me! I have no chance with him, none.~ The realization sinks in and I drop the key, slowly following it to the the ground. I let my head rest on the door.  
  
~Never...never..........~ Another tear trails down my cheek. "Dammit!" I mutter and let myself into my house. I slip off my shoes and trudge to my room qietly, making sure not to wake anyone. My efforts are in vain though, as Jun sees me just as I get to my room.  
  
"Hey squirt, why're you up so late? You'll get in deep trou--" She's cut off as I shut the door in her face. I can hear her call me something and csn't even gather my thoughts enough for my usual witty comeback.  
  
~Life sucks royally...~ I think miserably and plop down face first on my bed. My hand reaches up for a pillow and grabs one. I bring it down, intending to put my head on it and maybe try to suffocate myself. It bites me.  
  
"Itai! What the hell?!?" I yell and fling it back towards the other pillows. It grumbles something at me and I realize what it is. "Oh, sorry Demiveemon." I say quietly and plop back down, this time face first in the pillows.  
  
"S'Ok Dai, I didn't mean to bite ya. You scared me." The Digimon answered me back sleepily and half rolled, half hopped over to the my head. "What's up? Why're ya back so late?" He yawns loudly and snuggles up to me.  
  
"Nothing." comes my smothered reply due to the pilows and the lack of oxygen. ~I can't even tell him, I'm such a coward.~ I think angrily at my self and roll over so I can breathe.  
  
"Is it school? The Digiworld?" Demiveemon asks me, I shake my head. "The Digimon? Me???" He continues. I shake my head violently at the last one. "That only leaves....." Demiveemon paused for a second.  
  
~He's probably gonna say food...~ I think dryly.  
  
"Tk."  
  
I bolt upright, knocking him into the pillows again. "Why d'you think that?" I demand of him.  
  
"Because," He says logically, "You don't care that much about the others..." I start to protest but he continues, "I know you care about them, but not as much as you care about Kari and Tk. So it was either Kari or Tk...I picked Tk."   
  
~Great, now Demiveemon knows...here come the jokes at my expense...~   
  
"I was obviously right. I have one thing to ask you though..." Demiveemon hops closer to me and I steel myself for the expected joke. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?"  
  
  
  
  
Leaving hanging by rope ^_^ **runs from Lys and Kate...** Review please!!!!!  



End file.
